


Stay Up All Night With The Stars

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, ReiGisa Week 2, Reigisa Week, Reigisa week day 7, basically tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I bet you guys thought I was gonna do the BDSM, eh? ;)<br/>There was next to no dialogue in this but I like how it turned out anyway.<br/>I also probably should've been studying for exams when I wrote this but oh well.<br/>(Title from Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade).<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote>





	Stay Up All Night With The Stars

Sometimes Nagisa thought he was dreaming.

Sometimes he woke up in the morning and rolled over and felt his toes brush against a warm calf, and he would sigh happily and sink back into the bedsheets, not quite ready to wake up from such a nice dream. Sometimes he would wake up and forget that he and Rei were no longer in high school, no longer living separately. Sometimes, when he was half-asleep and groggy in the morning, he thought that their wedding had all been a dream, and tried to stay asleep as long as he could to hold onto such a beautiful image. But then Rei would gently stir him awake, pressing soft kisses against his hair and forehead and the tip of his nose, and he would smile and pull Rei back down into bed and tell him to wait another five minutes.

Sometimes, when they were lying awake at night, tucked carefully under the covers with their fingers laced together and their hearts beating in time, Nagisa would wonder if he would wake up the next morning alone in his bedroom at his parents' house. He wondered if it had all been a dream; it certainly all seemed too good to be true.

Sometimes, when Nagisa twisted the ring he always wore on the third finger of his left hand, he would just smile to himself and move to wrap his arms around his husband, burying his face against his shoulder and quietly murmuring that he loved him. Rei was used to the blond's sporadic bouts of affection, so he never said anything, but Nagisa felt the way he relaxed in his arms and melted under his touch, just as he had when they were teenagers. That had remained the same over the years, even though everything else had changed in a whirlwind of different ways.

Sometimes, Nagisa overslept on days he ought to be getting out of bed before the typical time he and Rei ate lunch. He would carefully drag himself out of bed with a blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulders and trudge out of their bedroom and into their modest kitchen. Rei would look over his shoulder from his spot at the counter, the table, wherever he was perched, and smile at the small blond before offering to make him a cup of his favourite strawberry cream tea. "You're so good to me, Rei-chan," Nagisa would murmur breathlessly, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss against his husband's cheek and beam at him when a faint blush coloured his face.

Sometimes, in the late hours of the night, if neither of them could fall asleep, Nagisa and Rei would gather a bundle of blankets and trek out onto their porch, curling up together and gazing up longingly at the stars. Nagisa liked to play with Rei's wedding band when they held hands, as well, resting his head on his husband's shoulder as they looked out into the glimmering night sky. It was moments like those that Nagisa truly realised how blessed he was to have a husband like Rei. He knew that he wasn't always reasonable, was easily excitable and didn't always act accordingly in different situations, but Rei loved him despite his unusual quirks.

Sometimes, when Nagisa had his music turned up loud on a Friday evening and was singing along near-deafeningly, Rei would join in and they would dance around their tiny living room, giddy and drunk off one another. They would spin and laugh and shout the lyrics, collapsing onto the sofa when they got too dizzy and curling up together in comfortable silence as they listened to the music.

Nagisa often surprised himself by falling even deeper in love with Rei. Whenever he thought that there couldn't be something else that could possibly make him adore his husband any more than he already did, the taller man flawlessly proved him wrong. From his silly, adorable laugh to his excitability over science and all things beautiful, Nagisa loved every aspect of the other man. In the blond's opinion, there would never be anyone quite as beautiful as his husband.

 

* * *

 

Rei sometimes wondered if he had performed some sort of heroic good deed in a past life to grant him the privilege of having someone like Nagisa for a husband. The blond was nearly flawless; he was caring, sweet, funny (though Rei was occasionally hesitant to admit it), and absolutely radiated positive energy. Nagisa, without a doubt, could cheer anyone up if they were having a bad day. If Rei was stressed over a deadline and was working into the late hours of the night, Nagisa would bring him tea and stay up with him to make sure he strain himself too much.

One of Rei's favourite memories was the first time that he and Nagisa had gotten up in the middle of the night and trudged outside to watch the stars, curled together under a pile of blankets to protect them from the cool night air. Nagisa had looked absolutely stunning, even with his hair rumpled from lying in bed for hours. His eyes had lit up with excitement as Rei explained the different constellations scattered across the dark sky, and he had eagerly asked what each one of them represented in their mythology. Rei didn't think that he had ever loved someone as deeply as he loved Nagisa.

Sometimes, when Nagisa had fallen asleep but Rei was still too wrapped up in his thoughts to drift off himself, he would gently run his hands through his husband's soft hair and listen to his breathing until he was calm enough to sleep himself. There was nothing as soothing to him as the presence of the smaller man. If he was stressed, anxious, unable to sleep, lying or sitting next to Nagisa and merely experiencing his warmth eventually placated him enough to allow him to continue whatever he had been doing.

Nagisa, to Rei, was the most beautiful person that he had ever laid eyes on. Whether he was smiling brilliantly over something as frivolous as getting to eat strawberry shortcake after supper, or biting back tears as he choked out his vows on their wedding day, Rei didn't think he would ever find someone who took his breath away quite like Nagisa did.

**Author's Note:**

> And I bet you guys thought I was gonna do the BDSM, eh? ;)  
> There was next to no dialogue in this but I like how it turned out anyway.  
> I also probably should've been studying for exams when I wrote this but oh well.  
> (Title from Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade).  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
